


Sunrise

by Deco1228



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deco1228/pseuds/Deco1228
Summary: Landon just got turned into a vampire and within a day of it happening he is being taken to the Salvator school but little does he know that it won’t be as smooth sailing as he thought.(Inspired by Corbin Nugent)
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Let it begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, the idea for this series was brought by Corbin Nugent so thank you again for this idea. I hope you all enjoy.

“So Landon how are you feeling since turning?” Alaric looking in his rear view mirror to see Landon sat with his hood up, staring out down at the floor of the car.

“Well as I’ve told you over the past 10 hours I could really use some more blood because I’m starving back here.” Keeping his head down because every time he saw someone in the street all he would see is a walking blood bag, hearing the gushing through Alaric’s arteries tempting him.

“Well as I’ve told you Landon for the past 10 hours I’ll make sure there are blood bags waiting for you once we arrive. Plus both Kaleb and MG know your coming and I know they keep a personal stash of blood bags which I’m sure you’ll be able to get your hands on soon enough.”.

The car ride was only a couple hours more, passing into the border of Virginia, passing the now newly built Mystic Falls sign. The old one was destroyed the last time Landon was in town because him and the boys decided it would be fun to go in a joyride in Kaleb’s new car.

They pulled up thought the gates of the school. Landon’s normal life leaving him and walking back into the natural world and not the new supernatural one he was now apart of. Alaric pulled the car up right in front of the main entrance, Kabel and MG both stood there. Landon slide out of the door to be met with these two vampires embracing him.

“Man it’s good to see you it’s been to long.”.

“Well he’s now got all of eternity with us now ay MG.” Kabel got a stare off MG as if to say to soon.

They both backed up from Landon letting him put his hood down and unzip his jacket, the temperature a lot cooler in the air conditioned car. He walked into the school to be greeted by a fight breaking out between Jed and another one of the pack members.

“Shouldn’t go around sleeping with other wolf’s girlfriend’s Jed!”.

“Oh is she yours? I guess your the wolf who’s unable to make her howl.” A cheeky grin smudged across his face.

The other wolf through a mean uppercut right into Jed’s jaw sending him flying off his feet and onto the ground. Jed grabbed his jaw, jumping back up and throwing a punch at the other wolf before both of them were flung back by an invisible force.

Hope Mikaelson walked in from around a corner, the pack of wolves hanging around her.

“Let’s just pray to God your not thinking of taking me on because I put your alpha on his ass. You all always forget I’m a fully fledged tribrid so you can all try to beat me but I’ll just make a nice pile out of your body’s to rest upon. So we gonna do this or what?”. 

The pack started to stalk forward before being stopped by Dr Saltzman.

“Wolves get back to your rooms, Hope my office now, you to Landon!” No messing around with his demands.

Landon looked back at the boys who just shrugged their shoulders and walked away, leaving Landon to just mozy on towards Dr Saltzman’s office. He got in there to see that he had left the office the same as last time. The only difference being the leather office chair was more to the right and there wasn’t any bottles in the bin.

“Landon please shut the door.” Landon promptly doing so.

“Landon this is Hope Mikaelson, she will be your room mate until one of the other rooms become vacant. Hope already knows to respect your privacy and don’t let her scare you she’s a big softy who likes to paint.” Dr Saltzman being the only person alive who could mock Hope like that and get away with it, also the only one Hope had left alive.

“Dr Saltzman as I’ve so kindly brought up, Landon is not a girl and I prefer to have my own space. I thought the very generous amount of money I pay the school also helped to secure my wishes.” Hope extremely frustrated with the nice Dr.

“Well as I’ve explained to you Hope, you have made no attempt to make friends with anyone in the school and now Landon is the last hope because he’s new. Now your going to treat him with the respect you treat me and I’m sure he will do the same, right Mr Kirby?”. Landon being caught of guard.

“Erm.....yeah yeah respectful.”.

“Right as long as we have that out of the way, you should go up to your room and get settled in. Hope will guide you up and answer every single question you have, now run along I have very important work to do.”.

“Now what is that Dr Saltzman?” Hope not happy with how Dr Saltzman was punishing her.

“Not seeing your miserable faces and having a relaxing drink, now scram.” Shutting the door behind the pair.

Landon just stood there hands in his pockets, messing with the loose change in his pocket. Hope just huffed and stormed off to her room, Landon following behind her nervously pacing through the halls.

Hope swiped her fingers, the doors flying open without her even touching it. Landon knew he was a vampire but not as strong as Hope so he just kept his mouth shut.

“Okay Kirby this bed is yours, this is mine. Touch my stuff and I’ll bury you somewhere no one will find you and you’ll live with the worms for eternity.”.

“Okay Hope, you know it wouldn’t hurt being nice to someone?” Landon immediately regretting what he just said.

“Oh is that right, how about you say that to me whilst we walk to the woods and you can help me dig a hole for you?” Hope obviously not in the mood for any constructive criticism.

“Note taken, well I’m going to bed because I’m tired so I won’t bother you. Have fun with whoever.” Landon falling onto his bed.

“Don’t you talk like that to me, I have lots of friends. You’ve been her for the good part of five minutes so you won’t know them. Now bye!” Steaming out of the room, a frown on her face with telling a lie to someone who could of been her new and only friend.


	2. A new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long but believe me it was worth the wait. Hope you enjoy.

The next couple of weeks were hard. With Hope’s mood swings and with him being a social outcast it wasn’t the greatest time of his immortal life. The only times it felt okay was when he spent time with his friends. 

They used to go down to the Mystic Grill and get extra bloody steaks so that Landon could get his fill of extra blood and maybe pick up a local girl. One Friday he was stood there at the bar with his beer, watching Kaleb and MG flirt with groups of girls.

Maybe it wasn’t his first plan but it was helping him get back into the public without wanting to rip someone’s head off and drink the blood that poured from there dead body.

At that moment, a certain Hope Mikaelson walked in with one of her new ‘boyfriends’, arms wrapped around each other. She looked over at the bar to see a very cowardly looking Landon Kirby stood there siping a beer all on his own like a weirdo. 

She pulled the man with her by the arms and stodd right in front of Landon.

“Hello roommate, do you like my man of the night.” Looking up at the twenty or so year old who looked he had the power of ten men but the brain of a ten year old.

“Hello mate nice to meet you,” holding out his hand which the massive hunk grabbed firmly shaking his hand nodding his head,” I’m Landon Hope’s roommate.”.

“Now now Landon aren’t you going to buy this sexy tribrid a drink.” Pulling down her top more to show off her cleavage.

“Sorry Hope but I believe in equality and you are more than capable of buying your own drink.” Downing the rest of his beer before pulling money out of his pocket and paying off his tab.

“I wish you to the best night and I will be in bed when you decide to come back home wasted again.” Walking off and out of the bar.

Hope looked at the door, how could he turn her down. She got all dressed up knowing he would be here and brought along all these men to get his good and jealous. She looked up at the hunk who looked right into her eyes.

“Your going to do what we talked about at the start of the night okay.” The man jus nodding obviously compelled, following her out of the bar.

Before Landon could get far enough away from his living nightmare she ran out of the bar shouting his name.

“Landon! Landon wait up! Landon Kirby wait up I can’t run in heels!” Landon deciding to tune out her banshee like voice.

Hope wasn’t taking any of this absolute rudeness and vamp sped in front of him, her hand firmly placed on the centre of his chest.

“Hope what the fuck, if you want a drink that badly compel a bartender or your boy toy over there who by the looks of it is already compelled to the point were he basically a lifeless zombie.” Putting his phone in his pocket, pushing his hands in as well.

“Yes he’s compelled but he was like that once I met him which made it even easier to compel.” Landon just huffing and beginning to walk off again.

Hope just vamp sped in front of him again, now really pissing him off. He could barely stand Hope at the best of times, especially not when he had had one to many drinks and was craving every person who walked past him.

“Let me just make up for being such a bad roommate, let me get you desert.” The hunk walking over and tilting his head, his bare neck grabbing Landon’s attention.

“Hope you know we shouldn’t feed on humans and even if I wanted to this wouldn’t even start to make up for what you’ve put me through the past couple weeks.”.

“Fine that I guess I’ll have to do more to make up, but for now take this man as a peace offering.” Landon hearing the veins in his neck pulsating, the blood rushing through his body.

“Hope I really shouldn’t, I’m fine with the bunny blood we get back at school.”.

“Come on Landon it’s easy, watch and learn coward.” Hope than flashing him her yellow eyes and her fangs before digging them into the mans neck. 

Landon could smell the blood leaving his body and entering Hope’s mouth. He could feel the warmth of it from a couple feet away, it was starting to get a hold of him. 

Hope pulled away from the hunk who just stood there, blood pouring down from his neck. A drop feel down off Hope’s lips which she wiped off with her finger.

“Come on Landon, I know you want to sink your fangs into this poor man’s neck and drain his of every last ounce of blood out of his worthless body.” Wiping her blood soaked finger across his lip, the blood trickling into his mouth.

He tried so hard to stop himself but he so badly needed more than just bunny blood. The veins started to show around his eyes, his eyes darkening and his fangs on full show. He grabbed the man and sunk his fangs into his neck.

He wasted no time sucking the blood out of the worthless man’s body. His savoured every last drop, each one feeling like an explosion of euphoria inside him. 

Hope saw the light fading in the man’s eyes seeing that Landon was killing the man slowly,” come one Landon you’ve had enough let him go and we can get some more.” Hope grabbing his arm but Landon shoving her back throwing her into the wall. 

He dug his fangs in deeper before you new it, the hunks head was right at Landon’s feed, the lifeless body only standing up with Landon’s help. The darkness faded from Landon’s eyes and that’s when he looked at the decapitated body he was holding. 

He throw the body to the ground before looking at his hands to show the crimson red blood that stained them. Hope walked up slowly behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. Before she knew it she was being vamp sped again a wall in the alleys a hand choking her out.

“You did this, you made me do this. You turned me into a murderer and for what? Some shitty apology attempt. Hope we all know you are heartless but this is some next level shit. You might be all three types of supernatural beings but that’s all you are, because there is no humanity left in you! If I could I would kill you right now but tearing out your heart will just kill you for a couple hours. We might be roommates but that’s all we are, as far as I’m aware I have a room to myself with two beds in.”.

A test rolled down Hope’s face, Landon’s stupid words getting to her.

“What happens to social outcast Landon who was forgiving to everyone even if they treated him like shite?” Hope trying to wriggle herself out of her own wrongdoing.

“That Landon only forgives people, but how can I forgive someone with no humanity.” Before speeding away into the night. 

Hope stood there, Landon’s words sinking in. She could feel herself crumbling from the inside. Her heart was beating out of control and he brain was racing at a million miles an hour. 

A thought flew through her mind but she knew it was only a last resort. But I think tonight proved that point. She now lost the only person who didn’t see her as a monster, someone who forgave her everyday for her shitty moods and always tried to make her day better even though she through back in his face.

She looked in front of her, eyes focused on the head lying on the ground. She closed her eyes, focusing on the exact thing she wanted to happen. She opened her eyes to allow the new Hope to see the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out soon.


	3. Lock of the damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I wish you’ll enjoy this one even more.

Landon made his way back to the school were he made his way straight to his room, vamp speeding so that no one had the chance to see him. He ran through his door, locking it then locking himself within the bathroom.

He took all his clothes off, his plain skin now stained crimson with the man’s blood. The veins round his eyes started to show as he looked at the blood that was still running down his face. He turned and fumbled with the tap head to get the water running. He felt just like he did the day he turned.

His senses were to a point were he could hear a bird’s heartbeat 100ft away, smell every little thing from the pollen of the flowers to the fumes of the cars. Every living creature just looked like a walking meal, begging to die by his hand.

He threw everything on the floor as he looked for one specific thing, he knew it was here under all of Hope’s bathroom shit but he just couldn’t find it. Then just as he punched the wall in anger of giving up, it was there. Sat right on the side of sink in plain sight was the dark object. 

It was an old artefact shaped like a hockey puck by was metal with spikes around the edges. Landon knew about it because she would use it when she didn’t want him getting back into the bathroom or their room whilst she had one of her many men and lady friends. 

She never told him what it was or how to activate it but Landon being Landon, he spent hours down in the library finding out what Hope was using. It was called the lock of the damned, created by the long dead coven that used to live on a small island off the cost of Greece. The witches would put their most feared enemies in a cave on the island, placing the dark object on the entrance of the cave once they were in.

It created a barrier that could not be broken by any magic or force, also stopping any which trapped inside doing any magic. The poor soup was unable to activate the object because it did not let anyone inside the barrier touch it. This is how Hope was always able to get out, always placing it somewhere she could deactivate it.

But unlike Hope, Landon didn’t want to be able to reach it. He knew what he wanted to do with it the second it popped into his mind. He made his way into the bath he had ran, stopping the water which was nearly overflowing. 

He descended into the water, looking at the side of the bath and placing the object right on the side. He ran his finger across the symbols on the top, knowing exactly what he was doing. He than heard a click which meant it was doing what he wanted it to do.

He slowly descended further into the bath, his black curls the last thing to go under the water. The object ticked and ticked away before the spikes shot out the side of the object extending out.

Landon checked to see it if had done what it said it would, he pushed his hand up before it was stopped at the surface of the water. He wasn’t able to push it any further, the barrier now trapping him under the water.

He knew he could never know how it felt to be that man, having your life flash before your eyes, your blood drained from your body like you was just some throw away bottled drink. He knew he couldn’t feel the same because he was immortal, never feeling true death. But he could relive the pain of dying over and over again, feeling each bit of air race out of his lungs before he died.

He just lied there and let it happen, didn’t fight to get out or anything. He knew he couldn’t fight it and it’s what he wanted to happen. He felt the air leave his lungs and out of his nose, the bubbles of air bursting in front of his eyes sending him back to the point were the mans head came off his shoulders.

Then within minutes, Landon faded into the dark. He let it consume him with him feeling every little ounce of pain his body forced upon him to make him move and fight back.

This happens many many times over the next couple hours, with no one even wondering where he was or not even Hope coming home. He didn’t even want to waste his time alive thinking about what she was up to. All he wanted to think was that she was probably feeding on more people or even outside in the room, totally oblivious to what was happening.

Hope on the other hand was still out of the town, doing exactly what Landon thought she was. She was feeding on everyone who got in her way leaving a path of dead bodies. All that could be seen of Hope’s emotions was the bloody smirk across her face.

Hope was enjoying this, she loved listening to people beg her for their worthless lives, taking it away from them gave her a god like feeling. She come across another person, a young girl no older than fourteen. 

She laid her eyes on her bright blonde hair, her short little summer dress not leaving much to the imagination. Just as Hope got ready to pounce on her prey she was pulled into an alley by and unknown person.

She was thrown down onto the ground, not happy being man handled like some little bitch.

“I don’t know who you think you are but your going to wish you was never born!” Before turning her head to see an angry MG and Kaleb stood above her.

“Well if that’s true I’m not going to be the only one wishing that after Dr Saltzman finds out about your little litter trail of dead bodies.” MG not happy with the sight of people and blood, let alone dead ones.

“Go on, tell him and I’ll just turn into my Grandfather and start feeding on vampires, guess who will be my first snack.” Looking MG up and down whilst biting her bottom lip, the blood still oozing out of her mouth.

“Come on dude, she’s a waste of time and a freak.” Kaleb obviously never being the biggest fan of Hope so he knew it was just a matter of time before something like this happened.

As MG and Kaleb turned around, a thought rushed through Hope’s mind. She looked at the necks of the two vampires in front of her and now they started to look extremely appealing. Here eyes turned yellow and black and she vamp sped to the weak vampires.

“BANG!” Shot out around the alley, echos bouncing off the walls.

Hope turned around to see Jed stood there holding a gun.

“You missed dumbass!” Hope showing her fangs to the weaker wolf.

“Yeah, but I didn’t.” Dr Saltzman walking out from the darkness showing his crossbow.

Hope looked down at her chest to see a wooden stake going right through her heart. The beats now slowing down, darkness filling her vision. She looked at Dr Saltzman right in the eyes before using the last of her power to run at him.

The darkness started to fill her vision quicker and quicker before it consumed her. Dr Saltzman catching her body before it hit the floor.

“Get the school on lockdown until I say it’s safe, MG call the twins and tell them to get the most powerful witches they can get and to meet us in the basement. It’s going to take more than just walls and iron bars to hold back the most powerful Mikaelson.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out soon.


	4. Within the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer to come out but I want your opinion if you would like longer chapters every couple days of shorter ones every day. Hope you enjoy.

The next couple of days were intense. Dr Saltzman was having to make calls to every single parent to tell them that their children were fine. The witches were having to take it in shifts to make sure Hope didn’t have access to her powers, spelling everything in the room and even Hope. The vampires were all on lockdown because of the fear of more vampires feeding on humans and, the werewolves were forbidden to turn until the presence in town had died down. 

“So your the young witch they’ve put on this shift, how about you come a little closer so I can have a better look at you.” Hope constantly trying to get one of the witches to come just close enough to snap their neck and drink their blood.

“Sorry Hope I can’t do that, plus I don’t talk to your kind.”.

“And what would that be!” Hope’s tempter easily at breaking point with the lack of blood.

“Traitor to the witches, becoming all three supernatural beings. You betrayed your coven and our trust.”.

“Listen her you weak piece of shit,” Hope not liking the tone of her voice,” I am not part of your shitty little coven, I am a New Orleans witch. My grandmother and her sister were two of the most powerful witches to even step on this earth, with my aunts being two of the current most powerful witches on the planet. And I never chose to be who I am it was a choice made for me. So you ever disrespect me again and I will rip out your spine and use it as a skipping rope!”. Hope looking the girl up and down. 

The girl walked back from the door, even though safe she knew the power of Hope. Hope rattled the door before a force threw her back against the wall.

“Now Hope, that’s no way to talk to a fellow witch.” Davina walking around the corner with Kol at her side.

“Aunt Davina, and is that uncle Kol I smell. How are you guys.” Hope obviously taking this all as a joke with the smug smile painted across her face.

“Not good darling,” Kol opened up,” We just found out our only niece has just been on a killing spree and has now turned off her humanity.”.

“Well how about your bring your niece that nice little witch there and we can talk after I’ve had a little snack on her neck.” Hope licking her lips. 

Davina looked at the witch who was just stood there petrified,”Go.” She stated, the witch not waiting a second more to react. 

“What you going to do to me, torture me till I turn my humanity back on, starve me of blood!”.

“No my sweet darling”,Kol opening the door to the cell,” I would never hurt you, I just want to take a trip down memory lane and see what brought this on.”. Placing his fingers on Hope’s temples.

“No uncle Kol, not please don’t go in my head I’ll change. Uncle Kol no!” Kol closing his eyes before all Hope’s memories and feelings flashed before his eyes.

He pulled back in shock as he found a reason to why his niece was a murderer.

“Well Kol, don’t tell me your little brain dive came up empty?” Davina looking tired.

“Oh the opposite my love, Hope is doing exactly what my sweet brother Nik did. She’s being the monster everyone thinks she is, killing not for fun but to make people scared of her. But there’s something I can’t see, a someone.”.

“Well can’t you dive in again?” Davina grip on Hope weakening.

“No love, she’s shut that memory from not just me, but herself.” Turning round to see Davina struggling to hold back the manic tribrid.

Kol walked back out of the cell closing the door, letting Davina spell it so Hope had no chance to escape.

“You are not my family Davina, all you are to me is a walking bloodbag.” Hope spitefully spat under her breath.

“Don’t worry love,” Kol seeing the anger in his wife’s eyes,” that’s just the bloodlust talking. She needs a while to be drained out and come to her senses.”.

“I am okay uncle Kol, now let me out and let me feed on that human you call your wife.”.

“Maybe if you tell me who you are hiding from me in your mind than we may be able to strike a deal.” Pulling a vile of blood from his back pocket.

Hope’s eyes shot to the vile of blood. Though only enough to pass her a day or so it was better than nothing. An eternity without blood wasn’t one worth living.

“Give me the vile, than maybe I’ll tell you.” Hope’s hand stretched out to grab the vile.

“This is your last chance Hope, tell me who it is!” Kol not messing.

“Give me the vile Kol!”.

“Fine my niece, have it your way.” He eyes falling to the ground before crushing the vile in his hand.

All glimmer from Hope’s eyes quickly left as she saw her meal be destroyed. It was replaced by the primal rage. 

“If I ever see you again will kill you. I will rip your heart out and burn your body to ashes. Than I will tear the head off your wife’s shoulders and drink that blood from her corpse!” Hope rattling the bars of the door, the yellow glow in her eyes showing.

“Dear niece, you will not get out this cell till you can live normally again. And if you forgot we are both immortal so if it takes 1000 years than I will wait her, braking vile after vile till you turn your humanity back on and don’t need to kill.” Kol turning away to walk away, Davina just not finished yet.

She stood in front of Hope, eyes meeting each other’s gaze.

“I might just be your auntie, but as one of your only left living mother figures I guess I need to punish you.” Clicking her fingers and snapping Hope’s neck.

“DAVINA!” Kol spouted,” was that needed!”.

“See needed a time out, she needs to learn how to speak to her family.” Walking past Kol.

Landon eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He woke up from his latest death, again not fighting what was going to happen. He let the water flow back into his lungs and it slowly and painfully drowned him from the inside.

His eyes slowly started to go dark, the darkness becoming his new and only companion. It welcomed him as it fully overtook his vision.

He than saw a flash of bright light as he woke up in the middle of a forest. He looked down to see he was holding an axe with his camping gear on.

He looked around curiously before being called by a regular voice,”Lan get over here and help me cut the wood.” Landon amazed by who it was.

He walked over the see Rafael cutting logs into smaller chunks.

“Hey don’t look at my pile, your tiny pile is over there.” Pointing at a molehill of wood compared to Rafael.

“Ralph your meant to be.....” Rafael cutting in,”dead, i know. I’m just a magical figment to try and help you get over this pain.”.

“Magical?” Landon not following.

“Yes, I’m just part of a spell placed on you by Hope.” Landon’s face turning red with anger.

“Your saying that bitch placed a spell on me without me knowing!”.

“Landon calm down, the spell can’t harm you in anyway. It’s a kind of healing spell that is mean to help people with their phycological problems.” Rafael trying to keep a calming tone.

“When did she place it on me?”.

“A couple weeks after you came to the school. She could hear you cower at night when you had nightmares about your foster father who used to abuse you.”.

“She couldn’t of heard it, she was in her bed with one of her many guy friends.” Landon not believing the bullshit. It was probably part of the spell that Hope had done to make him second guess himself.

“God Landon you aren’t half stupid. Do you really think Dr Saltzman would let a person off the street come into the school. Anyone with a brain could see it was a illusion spell. I’m surprised you didn’t notice when you woke up and he wasn’t there.”.

“Well he could of left early.” Landon now making excuses to try and justify his theory.

“Landon you wake up at 5 every morning to go on a run you would of seen him.” His theory being shot down like a can at a fair.

“How did she put a spell on me without me noticing?”.

“She did it in your sleep because she knew you’d never let her help you,””damn right I wouldn’t.” Landon snuck in under his breath.

Before he could ask anymore questions the bright light started to appear again.

“Rafael don’t let me go, I have more questions to ask you!” Grabbing at his brother.

“Don’t worry bro, we will see each other again.” 

The light flashed before his eyes before...... darkness.


End file.
